


Cassandrose/Elsdra Drabbles

by s10127470



Category: Disney-All Media Types, Frozen (Disney), Rapunzel’s Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s10127470/pseuds/s10127470
Summary: Series of cute drabbles with the girlfriends of everyone’s favorite lady-in-waiting and snow queen. Rose and Ardra belong to briannathestrange on Tumblr.
Relationships: Cassandra/Original Female Characters (s), Elsa/ Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Moonlight Comfort

It was nighttime here in the kingdom of Corona, and over at Corona Castle, it’s inhabitants were all asleep. From King Frederic and Queen, to their daughter Rapunzel and her recently-wedded husband Eugene Fitzherbert, her little chameleon Pascal, Maximus, the co-captain of the Royal Guards, and their best friends Lance and Varian, the royal advisors of Rapunzel.

Everyone was pretty much asleep in their own dreams....well, except for one....In one of the castle rooms, was none other than Cassandra. She became captain of the Royal Guards not too long ago after her father retired from the position. The female captain was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking up at the full moon in the night sky. While most people would look up at the moon in awe or relief, Cass looked up at the moon with a rather distraught look on her face. Whenever Cassandra saw a full moon, it reminded her of dark part of her past....a part of her life that she doesn’t like to bring up or talk anyone with anyone....a part of her life she looks back on with regret and fear.

”Still having nightmares, honey?” an off-screen voice asked the female captain.

Cassandra turned around to find her lovely red-headed wife Rose. Rose was Corona’s royal blacksmith and the former assistant to the master blacksmith of the kingdom Xavier. Rose and Cass had known each other since they were children. Rose was socially-awkward growing up and tried to befriend Cass many times, but the tough girl was rejected any sign of friendship from her. It was around her teen years where Rose realized that she had a crush on Cassandra, which led to some pretty awkward encounters over the years.

A few years ago, Cassandra did an unspeakable act, which made her an total outcast among the entire kingdom. Other than Rapunzel and her father, Rose was the only person that still saw the good in her while everyone else hated or feared her. After a while, the two developed a close friendship, which eventually led to a romantic relationship, which also led to marriage. Cass and Rose got married a few months after Rapunzel and Eugene’s wedding.

Rose could be easily described as a total cinnamon roll. She’s sweet, hardworking, but also a little goofy and a huge klutz. Just some of many reasons why Cassandra loves her. While their relationship has been great, it’s recently hit a bump in the road after Rose popped out a rather serious question......which you’re about to find out now..l.

”Yeah.....” Cassandra responded.

”Cassandra....I thought you were over that...” Rose stated.

”I am....but you know I still have a bit of my fears.....and they’ve recently came back even stronger when you asked me a few days ago if I wanted to have children....” Cassandra responded.

”And you didn’t really answer me......Sooo....do you want to have kids?” Rose asked her worrying lover.

”Well......one part of me does want to have kids, but the other part really doesn’t...” Cass answered.

”Does this possibly have anything to do with your mother?” The red-haired blacksmith questioned her wife.

”I guess so......My mother always kept me inside, she never really told me that she loved me, and downright abandoned me for a child that wasn’t her’s!” the captain answered.

”Sweetie, you are nothing like your Gothel!” Rose stated, starting to get a little agitated

”I know......but her abandonment was one of the reasons why I took the Moonstone!.....And almost killed Rapunzel, my dad, Owl, and worst of all...you.” Cassandra responded, with Rose’s agitated glare going down, “I don’t want our children to go down the path I did! I don’t want them to feel unloved, and.....I don’t want them to know I was a monster...” the captain added as she began to shed tears.

”Why would you think they would see you as monster?” Rose asked.

”I nearly destroyed all of Corona, almost killed the Princess, and nearly annihilated their mother!.....well, other mother....How could I lead our children down a path of good when I couldn’t keep my own dumbass in check when I was younger!” Cass responded.

Rose placed her hands on Cass’ shoulders and turned the captain towards her.

”Listen, Cass......I know your past wasn’t the greatest and you made a lot of mistakes as well....but you shouldn’t let that stop you...I mean, look at you now! You’re a great captain, a great friend, and best of all....a great wife....I know you’ll have to tell them some day, but I also know you’ll give them so much love....much more than your own mother ever gave you! Besides, going on Moonstone rampage didn’t stop me from loving you..” the blacksmith told her wife as she placed a hand on her left cheek and wiped away some of the tears.

Cassandra started to smile and eventually leaned towards Rose, planting a soft kiss on her lips. Rose was surprised by this, but eventually savored the kiss as she closed her eyes and placed her other hand on Cass’ right cheek. After a short make-out session, Cass and Rose went back to bed, with the captain laying on top of her blacksmith cutie for a wife.

”Hey, Rose...” 

“Hmm?” 

“Do you think I’ll be a good mother?”

”I don’t think....I know you’ll be a good mother..”

Cass smiled, knowing that even though she may have not had a rather happy childhood, but she would make sure to give one to her future children.

”I love you, Rose...”

”I love you too....and our children will love you as well...”

_The End_


	2. Feel Warm Yet?

It was a snowy day here in the Norwegian kingdom of Arendelle and inside the kingdom’s castle, the beautiful snow queen Elsa was down in the library, wrapped up in a blanket and sitting by the fireplace.

Entering the library was Ardra. Ardra was the 22-year old princess of a small kingdom in Scotland. She and Elsa first met about a year ago when her parents sent her to Arendelle to discuss trading relationships...little did both of them know that they would develop a close relationship with each other. Ardra was rather tall and muscular female, standing at a height of 6’4 while Elsa stood at 5’10. 

Despite her slightly intimidating appearance, Ardra was a nothing but a total sweetheart and a big goofball. Ardra was into anything what most people would call "extreme". Whether it be riding dragons, wrestling wild beasts, or creating inventions that usually spontaneously combust, you’ll probably find her doing that.

”Greetings, my beautiful snow queen....” Ardra said in an mock, fancy voice.

”Oh, hey Ardra...” Elsa responded in an rather nonchalant tone.

This response set the mountain of a woman off a bit since whenever she came by to visit, Elsa was always excited. But this thing, Elsa didn’t seem very ecstatic. This predicament started to worry Ardra as she grew a worried look and shaking a bit.

“Elsa...what’s wrong? Did I do something?! OH MY GOD! WHAT DID I DO?!!” the Scottish princess asked the snow queen in tone of total panic.

”I’m sorry Ardra...it’s just that....I’ve been stuck with this cold for the past few days.” Elsa responded.

”I thought you didn’t get colds...” Ardra stated with a mildly confused look on her face.

"Well even the snow queen of Arendelle can't escape getting sick....and it's worse since I feel so cold.....I mean.... I'm wrapped up in a blanket and sitting right by a fireplace for god's sake...and I still feel cold!" Elsa explained.

After hearing this, Ardra began thinking to herself. About a few seconds later, a lightbulb appeared above the Scottish woman's head as she gave off a smug grin. Suddenly, Ardra placed her right hand of Elsa's right shoulder

"Ardra.....what are you d-OOIIINNNGGG!!!" Elsa was about to ask until she was pulled off the ground quickly by Ardra, spun around for a few seconds, and finally ended up on the ground, with her and Ardra being completely wrapped in the blanket like some sort of cocoon, with their faces being the only things exposed.

"Feel warm yet, my gorgeous queen?" the mountain woman whispered to her love.

Elsa was left with nothing but a blank stare. Whenever Ardra made any physical contact with her, Elsa felt like she was in heaven! But this was a totally different feeling.....Under the covers, Ardra had her strong, muscular arms and legs wrapped around Elsa's waist and hips, her breasts were pushed against her Elsa's thinly-clothed back, and she had her chin resting on top of Elsa's whitish blonde-hair.

"Yes...." Elsa finally after at least two minutes of awkward silence with her face turned pink, a cross-eyed look, and a goofy smile.

_The End_


	3. Returning to You

On the outskirts of Corona, Rapunzel and Rose were staring in total disbelief as Cassandra was boarding several bags and sacks on Fidella’s back.

”Are you really doing this, Cass?” The now short brown-haired princess asked her best friend.

”I’m sorry guys, but I need you two to understand that I need to do this.....I-I can’t go back to Corona....especially after my Moonstone rampage...no one would want to be around the person who almost wiped out the entire kingdom because of some mommy issues...” Cass answered with a hanging face of shame.

”“Were you just going to leave without telling anyone?” Rose looked away, her face troubled.

”I- I didn’t want to have to say goodbye… I was going to write to you guys. I just didn’t want to see you both upset...And besides, I’m pretty sure none of our friends are looking forward to here from me.....especially Eugene...” Cassandra answered as Rose looked down and took Cassandra’s hands in her own, one soft and warm, the other covered in bandages.

“Where are you going? What do you plan on doing?” Rose squeezed Cassandra’s hands before looking back up to the blacksmith apprentice.

“I don’t know yet. I- I just need some time to find myself, maybe find what my purpose in life is…” the lady-in-waiting answered as she freed herself from Rose’s grip and made her way towards Fidella.

”Cass....before you go.....there’s something I’ve gotta tell you..” Rose said.

”You can tell me anything, Rose...” Cass replied.

”I love you.....I’ve loved you for so many years....ever since we were kids....I wanted to tell you this...but I was too scared because I thought that you would reject....” Rose explained, but she was catch off by Cassandra, who kissed her on the lips.

Rose’s face turned red and looked surprised at first, but eventually savored the kiss as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Cass’ neck while she wrapped her arms around her hips. The two girls eventually broke apart, foreheads touching against each other and tears in their eyes.

”I love you, too....” Cass stated, choking up on her tears.

”We’re both going to miss you so much, but we want you to be happy. Promise you’ll come back someday? Even if you’re just visiting?” Rapunzel asked.

”I promise.” Cass answered, hugging Rose before hopping aboard her steed, “I love you, Rose...” the lady-in-waiting told the assistant blacksmith with a sad smile and tears in her eyes just as Fidella took off into the plains.

Rose waved goodbye to Cass with a similar facial expression, but quickly turned into a face of sadness as her smile faded and shaded more tears, leading Rapunzel to comfort the blacksmith. 

And with that, Cassandra started her journey away from the life she knew in Corona, hoping to find her true destiny and not let the past and her insecurities hold her back.

**_Two Years Later..._ **

In the capital city that surrounded the castle of Corona late at night, the kingdom's inhabitants were all asleep. In one of many houses, Rose was shown sleeping in her bed. Nothing really much with her physical appearance except she had a few freckles on her face and her orange hair, which was let down, was little shorter than before as it reach just a little above her shoulders. 

But as the young blacksmith was still asleep, a mysterious hooded figure broke into the bedroom via opening the window. The hooded figure slowly made it's way towards the bed, and when they found Rose asleep. The hooded figure reached out with their left hand, which had some sort of tan on it, and touched Rose's left cheek.

Unfortunately, Rose's eyes opened wide once she the hooded figure’s hands touched her cheek. Rose looked up and found the hooded figure standing right above her. This caused the young blacksmith to screech in fear and dive under her covers, much to the hooded figure’s shock.

”Rose! Calm down! It’s me!” the hooded figure called out to Rose, who was still cowering under the covers.

Rose stopped shivering when she realized that the hooded figure’s voice sounded awfully familiar.

”Hold on a minute....you sound very familiar....and also, how did you know my name?” Rose questioned the hooded figure as she came from under the bed-covers.

“You’re about to find out why right about now....” the hooded figured answered.

The hooded figure removed it’s hood, with their reveal to be total shock to Rose. It turns out that the hooded figure was none other than Cassandra, who’s physical appearance didn’t change much either with the exception that her hair was much longer, going pass her shoulders, and she had a scar going down her right eye. The former lady-in waiting greeted her lover with a soft smile. The led to Rose’s face of shock turning into a face of tearful joy.

”Cassandra!” Rose shouted as she hopped her bed and hugged Cass.

Cass looked surprised for a moment, but eventually settled into the hug as she wrapped her arms around Rose’s waist. The hug was eventually followed by a kiss from Rose, which Cass savored like there was no tomorrow. After about a minute, the two girls broke apart, staring into each other eyes with nothing but happiness and love.

”God....your even more beautiful than the last time I saw you...” Cassandra told Rose as he placed her hand on Rose’s cheek.

”Thanks....” Rose bashfully replied with a blushing face, “So Cass....where did you go? What did you do? And did you get that scar on your eye?” the blacksmith asked her love.

"I traveled across the seven kingdoms and even other lands around the world...learning different fighting sytles and disciplines....I figured this could useful in helping me try out for the guards again...as for the scar, I had a pretty nasty encounter with a very pissed-off lion..." Cass answered.

"That's great!.....Not the scar, I mean going around the world and learning various fighting sytles...." Rose ecstatically stated, but eventually calmed down a bit, "So...did you feel any better on your self-discovery journey?" the blacksmith questioned.

"Honestly...a little, but not very much....When I left Corona, I was haunted by the guilt of almost taking innocent lives during my Moonstone rampage...my unhappy childhood....and worst of all....how I disregarded all my friends...Sometimes, I even though of just ending it all because I have nothing to live for.....but I always remembered one thing....you...Rose, you we're my reason to keep on going, my reason to live, and my reason to know that even I could find happiness in life..." the lady-in-waiting answered with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you...." Rose told her, shedding tears with a soft smile.

"But....sometimes...I also got worried that you would move one and find someone else.." Cass stated as hung her head in sadness until Rose lifted it up with her right hand.

"Cass.....your the only woman I want in my life." Rose told her love, who started smile.

"Hey Rose....there's something I've wanted to ask for about a year ago...and I wanted to wait until I got back to Corona to do so..." Cass stated.

The former lady-in-waiting proceed to dig into her pockets, pulled out a small black velvet box, and got on one knee. Rose was shocked to see where this was going. 

"Rose....will you marry me?" Cassandra asked with a smile as she flipped open the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

Rose had hands covering her mouth as she began shedding tears.

"Yes!...Oh God, yes!" the blacksmith tearfully answered as she bended down and hugged Cassandra.

Cass held Rose close to her as kept sobbing tears with joy.

About an hour later, Rose went back to bed, but this time, Cass joined her. The two woman were cuddled up to each other with Cass having her bare arms wrapped around Rose's neck while the red-headed blacksmith was nuzzled into her chest.

"Cass...." Rose softly called out to her lover

"Hmm...."

"I'm so happy that you're back home..."

"Thank you, Rose....there wouldn't be anywhere or anyone else in the world I'd rather be than back home in Corona, with the woman I love...." 

Rose smiled and shed a tear, happy to finally be reunited with the woman she's loved for so many years.

"I love you, Cassandra...."

"I love you too, my sweet Rose..."

_The End_


	4. Room-Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a going to be the first adult chapter of this drabble series. Viewer discretion is advised. Also this is a modern AU where Anna and Elsa are in their modern outfits from Wreck-it Ralph 2.

Elsa was sitting on the couch in living-room, wearing her usual icy-blue 'Let it Go' sweater, glittering black leggings, and blue loafer shoes. She was watching the Batman: The Animated Series episode, "Heart of Ice" on the television until her younger sister Anna entered the living-room with a rather observant look on her face.

"Hey Elsa, isn't your girlfriend Ardra, coming over today?" Anna questioned.

"Yeah...why?" Elsa responded with a mildly confused look.

"Oh nothing....just wanted to know if I needed to clean the house...again." the younger sister answered with some mild snark.

"What do you mean...again?" Elsa questioned, catching onto her younger sister's snark.

"I mean that considering I've had to clean every mess you two have left behind." Anna answered.

"What do you mean by every mess?" Elsa questioned, beginning to blush.

"I mean every mess, based on how often she's been here lately." Anna answered.

"She hasn't been here that often!" the older sister stated.

**Two Weeks Ago...**

It was 11 at night and Anna was being kept up from the sound of bed-springs going up and down repeatedly...And the fact that she heard moaning from Elsa's room didn't help either.

"OH GOD! GIVE TO ME, BABY! HARDER! FASTER!" Elsa moaned as loud as she could, causing Anna to use pillows as ear-plugs to block the moaning out.

**One Week Ago...**

Anna was brushing her teeth in the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel around her body and hair. But during her teeth-brushing, she constantly got distracted by the loud clinking sounds coming from the shower door. And even though the steam from the warm water blocked the view, the only things that were visible were two sets of hands, a pair of big ones at the top and a pair of smaller ones at the bottom, pushed against the door.

**3 Days Ago...**

In the living-room, Anna, Elsa and Ardra were playing a game of 'Super Smash Bros. Ultimate' on the Nintendo Switch. Anna began to noticing that Elsa and Ardra's fighters were both constantly running all over the place and doing unexpected actions.

"Come on, Elsa! You're really sucking at Smash, even more than usual! Get your head in the game!" the redheaded sister pointed out.

It turns out that Elsa had her head between Ardra's legs, prompting the mountain of a Scottish woman to grow a goofy, cross-eyed smile while blushing and drooling like a total doofus.

**6 A.M. This Morning..**

Anna sluggishly walked into the kitchen, half-asleep and wearing a pink t-shirt that went all the way down to her thighs and had slanted a bit on her left shoulder, revealing a cyan bra-strap. But the moment she entered the kitchen, moans and clinking were heard, which woke Anna up from her half-asleep daze. The redheaded girl immediately turned on the kitchen lights, finding her Elsa and Ardra....it was not a pleasant sight. They were on the kitchen table, making out, with Elsa laying across it while Ardra was on top of her, with the paler woman have her arms wrapped around the taller woman’s neck while she had her arms wrapped around Elsa’s hips.....but that wasn’t the only thing that caught Anna’s attention....the biggest thing was that they were both completely naked!

”Why?! Why would you two do it on the kitchen table?! We eat our food on that thing for God’s sake!” Anna shouted, snapping the two woman out of their love-making frenzy.

Back in the present, Anna still had a observant look on her face while Elsa now had a rather dumbfounded look of embarrassment on her face, with a dark shade of red going over it.

”Okay......maybe she has been here a lot more than often...” Elsa stated.

”Thought so...” Anna responded, growing a smug grin in the process.

_The End_


	5. Jungle Love-Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of a multi-part Cassandrose story. In the early 20th century, a little girl is lost in the depths of the African jungle, an unforgiving wilderness filled with mystery and danger. When she’s attack by a hungry lion, she’s saved by a mysterious figure.

_**The Belgian Congo, 1915**_

It was a stormy night. Thunder roared through the dark-cloudy skies as lightning struck the rough seas below. On the shores of this mysterious tropical land, a giant washed ship lied embedded in the sand, with various part of the ship and some rather valuable-looking goods scattered across the beach....but those weren’t the only things. There was also people! At else twenty men and one woman, laying across the beach in a rather lifeless appearance...and that was because they were all dead, possibly drowned in the middle of the storm....but there was something else to it....Many of the corpses on the beach had bleeding gashes and even claw and bite-marks, as if they were mauled by some kind of animal. This was proven even more by a series of paw-prints that lead from one corpse to the other....but they came to stop at some kind of half-destroyed music box....but pass the music box, the paw-prints continued into the jungle ahead...but that wasn’t the only thing....there was also small, rather human-like footprints that led into the jungle as well, just about a feet apart from the paw-prints.

Deep in the jungle, a young girl around the age of four, who had pale skin, hazel eyes, black hair with gray highlights and wore a ripped lime-green Victorian-style dress, was dashing through the dense forest. The girl stopped at a nearby tree to catch her breath. After doing so, the girl looked around the dark mysterious forest, frightened by it’s eerie appearance and the sound of strange creatures that echoed in the night. Suddenly, the girl was snapped out her fearful state when she heard the roar of an animal.

The girl turned her head to find a mysterious creature, hidden deep in the shadows of the forest with only it’s glowing green eyes being visible, slowly approaching her. A ray of moonlight shined through the jungle canopy and revealed that the creature was a full-grown male lion. Towering over the girl at a height of 5’2, more than a 11-feet long, with golden fur flowing all over it’s body and a big brown mane. The predatory feline glared at the girl with it’s glowing green eyes and growled, prompting her to continued running through the jungle.

The girl hopped over overgrown tree-roots and waded through dense jungle foliage in an attempt to lose the lion, but the jungle cat was still on her tail. Unfortunately, the girl tripped over a rock and tumbled down a steep hill. The girl landed next to a tree, sustaining several nasty bruises, bloody scraps, and twisted her left wrist. The girl began to whimper from the pain on her injuries. And just when you think things couldn’t possibly be any worse, the girl looked up and found the lion standing about a feet away from her.   
  


The jungle cat growled as it slowly walked towards the little girl, with it’s sharp claws retracted and deadly green eyes glowing in the night. With nowhere else to run, the little girl curled into a ball and began to whimper even more and shed tears, fearing that her life was gonna be over soon. In a matter of seconds, the lion’s began to sprint and jumped into the air with a mighty roar, planning on pouncing the little girl.   
  


But in a flash, a mysterious dark figure struck the mighty king of the jungle in mid-air and sent it flying into a nearby bush. The lion rose from the bush, growling at the mysterious figure that attacked. Hidden in the shadows of the jungle, the mysterious figure pulled out what appeared to be a staff and pointed it at the jungle cat with a death glare. The lion roared at the figure before jumping out of the bushes and running off into the jungle.

After all that, the mysterious figure turned around and noticed the little girl, who was still curled up and whimpering. The figure grew a soft, worried look on his face, feeling sorry for the lost and scared child. So out of pity, the figure scooped the still-whimpering child, who didn’t notice, into their arms and walked off deep into the forest, leaving the fate of the girl...unknown.

**_To Be Continued...._ **


	6. Merry Christmas, Cassandra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in an Modern AU, and also.....Happy Holidays!

It was Christmas morning. Cassandra was in the kitchen, wearing her usual bedtime attire of a black sports bra and boyshorts, fixing herself a cup of coffee. While most people would probably be fixing themselves a cup of hot chocolate to coincide with the holidays, Cassandra wasn’t one of those peoples. She’s never really been too big on Christmas, not that she hated it or anything, she’s just never really celebrated it.....mostly because of her father. She didn’t have a Christmas tree up, no decorations outside the house, or even Christmas music playing through the house.   
  


After fixing her coffee, bitter-just the way she likes it, Cassandra retreated upstairs to her bedroom and leaned against the doorway. Before her lay her girlfriend Rose, who was still asleep and laying on her stomach. The bedsheets were bunched up at the foot of the bed as Rose was cuddled up to a pillow like some kind of baby animal, wearing a blue t-shirt and black panties. Snuggled up to her was their little puppy Pyrery, who was quite the fiery scamp.

A sound at the front door drew her away from the adorable scene. Cassandra picked up the day’s edition of The Disneytropolis Times from the snowy ground and took a quick glance at the headlines. She walked back into the kitchen, sat down with her coffee, and began reading the front page section of the paper. A few minutes passed before the teapot announced it was ready. Setting down the paper, she turned the stove off and checked a cinnamon roll into the microwave.

“Rose! Cocoa is ready!” She called as she sat back down to continue reading.

Soon after, Rose entered the kitchen, with her black t-shirt now going all the way down to her knees. She yawned and stretched as she made her way to the stove, pouring herself a cup of cocoa before retrieving her cinnamon and applying some icing to it. Once she set down the roll and cocoa on the table, Rose leaned over and kissed Cassandra on the cheek.

“Thank you, Cass.”

“No problem, sweetie.”

Rose sat down and sipped her cocoa, sighing contentedly as the warm liquid chased away the last bits of drowsiness. She took a bite of her cinnamon roll before asking about any plans her girlfriend had today.

“Nothing really. Raps, Fitzherbert, Lance and Varian are all busy with their families today.” Cassandra replied.

”Well, we can invite your dad over.” Rose suggested.

”Nah, he’s got duty tonight. There’s been reports of some hoodlums stealing Christmas decorations all through the city.” Cassandra replied.

”Oh, well we can visit my mom and my sisters. They've got a little shindig going on at their place. And she said she's got a surprise for us." the red-haired woman suggested.

"I think I'll pass. I've never been that into Christmas." Cassandra replied.

"What do mean?" Rose questioned, a bit bewildered.

"Well, I've never really celebrate the holiday before. My dad is not that big on holidays, especially Christmas. So we just kinda do our own thing. I've never even gotta a present before, on Christmas or even my birthday." Cassandra replied, looking a little down in the dumps.

Rose couldn't help but feel concerned about her girlfriend and how she hasn't gotta a Christmas present before. But then it, she got a idea, as if a lightbulb appeared above her head.

"Pyrery! Come here, boy!" 

Soon enough, the little red puppy came running down the stairs and into the kitchen, excitedly wagging his tag and hopping onto Rose's lap. The red-haired woman whispered into her dog's ear while Cassandra resisted the urge to eavesdrop. 

Pyrery responded with a bark and a small nod.

"Go get it, little buddy!" Rose called out as the fiery puppy ran off.

Cassandra watched as Pyrery ran over to the couch and pulled out from behind it a boot. A brand new boot. He brought it over and dropped it proudly by Cassandra who looked up just in time to see Rose bring its match in from her workshop.

“A new pair of boots?” Cassandra asked with one eyebrow raised.

“You said you needed a new set after the holidays, so I went and got you that kind you really liked,” Rose replied as she knelt down and gave Pyrery a pat on the head. “Try them on?”

Cassandra couldn’t help but notice the lovely view she had of her girlfriend given the height difference (she was 5'9, while Rose was 5'10), but she brought her thoughts back to the present and agreed. Sliding her bare feet in, she stood up and walked around the table to get a feel for the boots. Rose stood up and waited with her hands wringing together, biting her lip ecstatically. It would never cease to make Cassandra’s heart twinge seeing her girlfriend fiddle around like a little kid.

“They’re perfect. Thank you.”

"And that’s only the first part! Come here!" Rose ecstatically replied.

She walked over to her workshop in the backyard and Cassandra followed, with Pyrery trotting along at her heels. Pulling out a box from her desk, Rose presented it to Cassandra. It was quite an elaborate box and had some intricate carvings on the lid. Cassandra took a moment to trace her fingers over them before opening the box. Her eyes widened as she took in a shiny dagger and a sheath that looked…

“I made it myself in the workshop. I was planning on giving to you as a birthday gift earlier this year...but it took a little more time than I had hoped.” Rose explained.

Cassandra smiled widely as she pulled out the sheath and eagerly strapped it to her thigh, then held up the dagger to examine in the light. The handle was fairly simple save for a small moon crescent made of blue crystals. On the blade were the engraved words: “PLUS EST EN VOUS.”

“There is more in you,” Cassandra whispered, feeling the warmth spreading throughout her chest.

“Merry Christmas, Cass,” Rose whispered as she wrapped her arms around Cassandra’s waist and pressed herself close.

“Thank you Rose, I love you so much.” Cassandra slid the dagger into its sheath and turned around in Rose’s arms to properly show her gratitude. Lifting her girlfriend up, Cassandra beckoned for Pyrery to follow as they walked back to the bedroom, the cocoa and coffee long forgotten as the trio opted for more cuddles instead.

Later that day, Cass and Rose went over to the latter's mother's house, where they got spend time with the family and participated in various holiday activities.

Cassandra truly got to experience Christmas for the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for so long, I've just been a bit too busy with school....and COVID.


End file.
